


Divine Traits

by Staubengel



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Background Aziraphale/Crowley, M/M, everything is happy and fluffy :), they're not actively appearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staubengel/pseuds/Staubengel
Summary: Gabriel and Raphael debate whether Gabriel should take actions against Aziraphale's open love for Crowley





	Divine Traits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluethenstaub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/gifts).



> So, a couple of days ago, my dear Bluethenstaub suddenly came to me with: "You know what I dreamed? Gabriel was in a relationship with Raphael. Guess they're gay now."  
> I never thought such a completely random ship could be so appealing, but damn it, it is. I ship them far too hard right now. And Bluethenstaub is not even sorry <_<  
> So idk why I dedicate this little oneshot to her. I'm obviously full of angelic love and forgiveness.
> 
> Gabriel in this fic looks like Jon Hamm.  
> Raphael looks something like this (though we can't quite agree on how dark his hair is): http://bit.ly/2BiT1NF
> 
> The fic is mostly unbetad, so I apologise for any mistakes in it.

“He's loving him.“

“Hm?“ Gabriel turned his head to where Raphael was sitting beside him, long legs crossed in his blue-grey pinstriped suit, leaned back in the well-designed wooden chair, sipping from his cup of tea. The sunlight danced in his full brown hair and made it look lighter than it usually appeared. Unlike Gabriel, he always had a slightly amused smile playing in the corners of his mouth.

“Aziraphale,” the archangel explained. “He's loving him. The demon. His heart is almost bursting with the feeling.”

They had passed the café earlier, completely oblivious of the two other angels sharing a drink inside. They had laughed and had talked amiably with each other, and even if they hadn't entwined their fingers while walking, it would have been obvious that they were certainly more than just chummy with each other.

Gabriel grunted and leaned back in his chair as well, reaching for his cappuccino. He was far from being as native to Earth as Aziraphale was, but, occasionally, he liked to come down here to enjoy the simple pleasures that it offered. Breathing in the crisp autumn air that made your lungs prickle, for example. Running your fingers over cool metal. Wearing a really formidable suit. And, every now and then, some of their admittedly quite tasty food.

He took a sip and then grunted again.

“I know,” he answered, the bitter taste of the beverage lingering on his tongue. “It is quite obvious by now. Maybe it is bound to happen when you spend so much time together here on this planet, letting some humanity mingle with your being.”

Raphael smiled his amused smile and took another sip of his black tea. He seemed to find everything Gabriel said to him amusing. He had a delightful playfulness about himself that never kept him from being a hundred percent competent and dutiful, though. And his humour was far less dry and sarcastic than the one of Gabriel was.

“Will you confront him about it?” he asked him, putting the cup down on the table and lacing his fingers in front of his body. “That he is loving a demon?”

“I should, shouldn't I,” Gabriel mused as he envisioned Aziraphale's face again, lit up by a bright and genuine smile as he had listened to the Serpent talking. “Crawly is the enemy when it comes down to it. He shouldn't bond with him in such a strong way.”

“Crowley,” Raphael corrected him. “He's been calling himself Crowley for quite a long time now.”

Gabriel cast him a meaningful glance. Raphael's smile only widened.

“You know,” he said and straightened up a little, leaning on the armrest of his chair so he was closer to Gabriel, “maybe Aziraphale is doing it right, though. Loving a demon, I mean. Maybe that's the sort of unconditional love we angels should all be sporting.”

Gabriel's face went blank before he began to frown deeply. “Loving a demon is _not_ angelic behaviour,” he stated.

Raphael smiled like he always smiled, maybe even grinned a little. “Isn't it?” he asked Gabriel. “What about Matthew 5:44, then? 'But I tell you, love your enemies'. Or 1 Corinthians 13? 'If I speak in the tongues of men or of angels, but do not have love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal'.”

Gabriel's frown deepened. He obviously was very displeased.

Raphael chuckled and leaned over even further, until his lips ghosted over Gabriel's cheek. His scruff tickled on his face and he shivered. Instinctively, he grabbed his cappuccino cup tighter.

“And besides,” Raphael whispered, his breath hot on the shell of Gabriel's ear, “how can you condemn someone who loves if you yourself love someone so deeply?”

Gabriel turned his head to meet Raphael's rich blue eyes. They twinkled with teasing and waggishness, but also with something fond and tender. Gabriel very well remembered the first time he had fallen into those beautiful wells, too deep to ever get out again. He reached out and placed his own hand on the one of his partner that was lying on the armrest. The fondness in Raphael's smile grew wider.

“You have not fallen, though,” he reminded the other. “You are not one of the creatures serving Below.”

“And if I did? Would you leave me then and claim you didn't love me?”

Gabriel's expression grew cold. The thought alone of not having Raphael by his side was _hurting_ , hurting in a way he couldn't express, like someone was bathing his heart in hot sulphur. Raphael had been with him since the Beginning, and they had been _together_ for thousands of years now. How could he ever part his heart from Raphael's? If they got separated, he would certainly crumble, bleeding to death.

He grabbed Raphael's hand a lot tighter. The archangel smiled at that softly and placed his second hand on top of Gabriel's. It was warm and heavy and assuring. Of course, he would never part from Gabriel. They would win or fail together.

And that was when Gabriel realised that for Aziraphale, this must be harder. That Aziraphale lived everyday in the fear that Heaven or Hell might interfere in their business, might order them back or order them _some_ where, might decide to keep them in and not let them be with each other for longer. That they found out. That they would punish them harshly. And he, Gabriel, as his superior, was the one to decide about the fate of their bonding.

He swallowed and looked down at where their hands joined. Maybe it was a mistake to fall for a demon. Maybe an angel shouldn't be in love with one. But who was Gabriel to tear them apart from each other, to judge them? If they were happy, if they still did their jobs, if they didn't harm anyone with the love they shared, what did it matter? Maybe Aziraphale was the only angel alongside Gabriel and Raphael who even knew the meaning of this kind of love and how could Gabriel destroy this beautiful miracle? Making them suffer surely was a mistake as well. One Gabriel wouldn't encumber himself with.

Raphael, always able to read Gabriel's well-masked face exactly, smiled a bit wider and gently squeezed his hand before he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“How about we forget about them,” he whispered to him, his lips sliding slowly towards Gabriel's ear, “and about the things that will never happen. And go back to our place and enjoy some time together?”

Gabriel knew what this tone meant. Angels surely weren't made to enjoy those mundane pleasures (or were they...?), but that didn't mean they were forbidden to do so. As long as it didn't turn into a sin, why shouldn't some joy or other be allowed to light up their eternal lives a little?

He smirked slightly and turned his head towards Raphael to lean the side of his face against his and whisper something back in his ear that made the other man grin delightedly. Then they both emptied their cups, got up from their chairs and straightened their jackets. They didn't let go of each other's hand. The grip was solid, familiar and assuring.

They left the café together, the payment with a very generous tip appearing on the table without ever having been placed upon it. Then they walked along the street, two seemingly middle-aged men in expensive business suits, enjoying the warmth of the sun and each other.

It wasn't a long walk back to their flat, but they took their time for it. Gabriel wondered if Aziraphale felt the same way he did when he walked hand in hand with his lover: wholesome and complete, wonderfully warm and content. No, he really shouldn't tear these two apart. If anything, it showed that His power was stronger than the power of Hell, making a demon succumb to it fully. Because love definitely was a divine trait. So instead of judging Aziraphale, maybe he should actually commend him for this.

It was a beautiful day in the streets of London. Three angels and one demon enjoyed their walk, joined together in two pairs, each of them holding hands and smiling. Maybe it wasn't a common trait for them to fall in love with each other. But it was a good one. And that, Gabriel thought, was all that mattered in this kind of situation.

**Author's Note:**

> I MIGHT write a second part of this, aka the scene in their apartment... If people are actually interested in it, that is. Or maybe also if I just feel like it XD
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^-^


End file.
